


A Lie is Not a Twist

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bantering, DameRey, DamereyDaily2020, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, JediPilot, Passionate kisses, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: The Resistance base is about to go into LOCKDOWN.Poe wants to be with Rey during Lockdown, he can't stand the the thought of her being cooped up alone.He tries a number of things to time his appearance outside her door perfectly, so she'll have to let him in.One stupid move and she figures out his plan.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 23
Kudos: 49
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	A Lie is Not a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> From the Damerey Daily 2020 prompt:
> 
> January 11th: “That’s right! It was a twist!” “No, it was a lie. A lie is not a twist.”
> 
> warnings:
> 
> FLUFF CENTRAL
> 
> PASSIONATE KISSES
> 
> (FYI, my tumblr is working again now, it was temporarily deactivated! They thought I was a bot! LOL)

The virus. In the base. Lock down in fifteen minutes. All duties and activities will cease. All personnel will be confined to their quarters. Droids will bring food to each door.

Only Poe, Finn, and a few other officers know what’s about to go down. 

Leaving the meeting, Poe’s head is spinning. Thoughts whizzing by at hyperspeed.

Rey doesn’t know yet. 

Rey. 

Alone. 

Rey. 

Confined in a room with Rey. Bonding with Rey. Rey with the soft smile, Rey. Rey who giggles and smiles at him when he shares his snacks, Rey. 

A snack. 

That’s it. He’ll bring her a snack and he’ll be at her door when they sound the alarm. She’ll have to let him in. 

Poe makes a beeline for the kitchen and then Rey’s room. He raps lightly on the door. The durasteel barrier slides open, sending a delicate wind through Rey’s hair as she comes into view. He swears her sheer beauty causes his IQ to drop twenty points.

“Hey.” She says softly with a gentle smile.

He stupidly holds up a plate of koyo melon slices. “Uh-I-snack-here-for you.” His voice is warbly and she giggles.

“Oh! I love those, thank you so much, Poe!” She gratefully takes the plate and beams at him. His heart soars at her swiftly pinking cheeks. But the feeling is gone instantly when the durasteel door is closed in his face.

“Kriff!” He whispers to himself, biting on his lower lip, thinking hard as he leans against the wall. 

Ten minutes until lock down. 

He grins, another idea hatched in his brain. He leaves and promptly returns with BB-8 in tow.

He raps gently on the door. This time Rey is in her pajamas and he’s not imaging her smile at his audible swallow.

“Two visits in one night, to what do I owe the honor?” She smiles and rolls her eyes playfully, effectively rendering Poe’s vocal cords inert.

“Um, I-uh-well, he-BB-8-he wanted to show you a trick that he learned.” He stammers. “Go on BeeBee.” Feigning a fond impatience with his astromech, he gestures for the droid to roll up to the door.

Though the droid’s features are made of metal, Poe knows the look that BB-8 is giving him is one of disgust. BB-8 skillfully rolls his head down to the ground and flips his ball over it, sticking a perfect landing.

“Oh Beebee! That was wonderful! Rey claps and hugs the droid. “Thank you for letting him show me, Poe.” 

To Poe’s surprise, she flings her arms around him. For one miraculous fleeting moment, her warmth is filling his chest as she squeezes him. He hugs her back. Then she’s gone.

“Good night, Poe.” She smiles shyly as she steps inside. The door is closed on his face for the second time.

Poe flails and curses himself. “Kriff, kriff, kriff, kriff!” He grips his hair, at a loss. 

Five minutes until lock down.

He desperately wants to spend the lockdown with Rey, getting to know Rey, being near Rey. It’s a golden opportunity for bonding, and maybe even a kiss--his mind reels and pushes that thought away. He would never force anything on her that she didn’t want to do. 

He can’t stand the thought of her being alone in her bunk, bored to death. Their friendship is still so new, so fragile. These last few months he got to know her better. Flying together, sparring together, eating together, laughing together, they even danced once. 

He looks at BB-8 who rolls his proverbial eyes.

_ [Don’t look at me, I’m done doing favors for you.]  _ And with that, he rolls away with a defiant air.

Poe lets out an exasperated groan swiping his hands down his face. A flashing lightbulb speeds through his neurons. He races to the nearest supply closet.

“Rey! Hi!” He’s voice goes up, as he talks over his portable commlink.

“Are you ok? You sound different?”

“ _ Yes! _ Listen, is there anything you need, I’m at the supply closet right now, just thought I’d check in.” He asks, bouncing his leg, praying that there is something, anything, that she could need or want.

“That’s so thoughtful. Well, um, there is one thing that I need, but I can get it in the morning.” She sounds guilty.

“No!” He practically yells it, “No” softer this time, “I-I need to bring it to you tonight.”

“You  _ need  _ to bring it to me tonight? She sounds amused.

“I  _ want  _ to bring it to you tonight.” He recovers, laughing hysterically.

“Ok well, if you’re sure, I need, um….tampons.”

_ Kriff.  _ He pinches the bridge of his nose. Gods, why did it have to be tampons?

“Great! Yep, I will bring those right over asap.” He finishes, grabs the box of tampons from the shelf and barrels out the door.

“Thank you so much, Poe.” She’s blushing as she gingerly receives the box. Her tone is full of gratitude and shyness, unfair, adorable shyness.

“ _ Attention all personnel, we are in lockdown, effective immediately, please take the nearest shelter.”  _

Rey freezes, looking from the box, to Poe, to the speaker in the ceiling. He’s trying to look innocent, acting natural. 

“Quick, come in here!” She waves him in and closes the door.

Poe fist pumps without thinking, as the durasteel closes behind him. Rey sees his victory pump and folds her arms, raising an eyebrow.

Busted.

“Well, this is a twist.” Her tone is sarcastic.

Poe’s been caught red handed, he has nowhere to hide, no excuse. “Yeah,” He sounds defeated, his posture sagging a little, “It was a twist.”

“No, it was a  _ lie _ .” She says firmly.

“A lie is not a twist.” He argues.

“You  _ wanted  _ to be stuck in here with me.” She accuses, with a threatening finger. “What did you think was going to happen? That you were gonna  _ get some _ ?” Her voice rising to a shout.

“No! Kriff, Rey! Is that what you think of me?” Raising his voice to match hers. “I would never force anything on you.”

“You already did, because you tricked me to get in here!” She’s boiling now.

“Yes! Yes I did!” He bellows with a wrathful conviction. “Because I like you, Rey!”

“I…” She trails off, disarmed by his confession. 

They pause, breathing hard, both shocked at his open admission of feelings. 

Poe steps closer, putting his hands on either side of her face. Surprisingly gentle, even in anger. 

“God, I like you Rey, alot. A whole hell of a lot. And I couldn’t stand the thought of you being cooped up in here alone for God knows how long. I want to know you more, is that such a crime? If you don’t want to be near me, I understand, I’ll just sit in the corner and leave you alone.” His words are firm, but gentle. He lets go and steps back.

Rey stops him, chucks the box of tampons aside, and pulls his hands to hold her waist. Gripping his collar she yanks him into a fervent kiss. Her anger evident in the way she bites his lower lip. 

“Now who’s forcing who?” He mumbles into her lips.

“Shush.” 

He chuckles as he presses her close, and effectively outmaneuvers her until her anger softens, and their kiss is synchronized in a tender passion. Breathless, he releases her lips, and rests his forehead against hers,

“I don’t like how you got in here, but I like that you’re here.” Rey smiles weakly, her cheeks bright pink. “We can use this time to get to know eachother better. Ok?”

Endearment floods his face, as he brushes her back with his warm palms.

“Ok.” He says softly. “I’m sorry I tricked you.”

She smiles wryly, “I’m still mad at you….But I like you too, by the way.”

They laugh softly. Something new and glimmering floating to the surface, filling the room with the delicate presence of a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I am happy to receive any/all comments! Even an elbow smash on the keyboard, lol!
> 
> Should I make a chapter two of this?


End file.
